


On Lookout Mountain

by Springkink (Zebra)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Beta Wanted, Community: springkink, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra/pseuds/Springkink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Lookout Mountain Optimus Prime meets a dejected Hot Rod.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Lookout Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt:  
> Transformers (G1), Optimus/Hot Rod - hurt/comfort, post Hate Plague: maybe there's a devil (or something like it) inside

Optimus Prime arrived at Lookout Mountain. There were signs of ongoing repairs from the Decepticon attack which had cost them all so much.

As Kup had predicted, Hot Rod was here, sitting there and dejectedly looking at nothing. His usually immaculate finish was dull and lifeless. While the new alloy he had used to protect himself against the Hate Plague was being removed, Optimus Prime had read all reports of the time he had missed. He had read about the questionable decisions his successor had made, he had read about the wise decisions, and still ... he knew so little about Rodimus Prime, who was and wasn't Hot Rod. But looking at the hunched over creature sitting before him, Optimus Prime wasn't sure whether it was Hot Rod or Rodimus Prime or somebody entirely different he faced.

He sat down next to Hot Rod.

They sat, neither saying a word, till Hot Rod broke the silence.

"Why, why did the Matrix pick me? I couldn't do anything. All those people dead. And all the time I carried the answer within me."

Ah, guilt and self-incrimination, Optimus knew those only too well. His friends had had to set him straight more than once, when he had thought everything going wrong to be his fault, when he thought he had failed.

He put his hand on Hot Rod's shoulder.

"Hot Rod, the Matrix goes to these with the potential to become Leader of the Autobots, but it doesn't create a leader. It does not keep us from making mistakes, I myself made a fair amount of them. There is one that I particularly regret. I should have trained someone to become Prime in the case of me dieing. You were unprepared, and I read the reports, under high pressure to be a leader, to be me. It wasn't you who brought the Hate Plague here, it wasn't you who set it free. If I had been in your position, possessing the information you had, I would have done the same thing."

Hot Rod turned to him, clearly not convinced yet, but hoping for Optimus to be right.

"Still, I should have asked the Matrix or whatever, I should have prevented this."

"The Matrix doesn't offer answers on it's own. One has to go searching for them, always facing the danger of losing oneself in it. You were fighting for your life, the protection of others and for a solution, you had no time to go searching for a possible answer."

"Yeah, and now all the wisdom is gone.

Optimus chuckled and drew Hot Rod closer.

"The knowledge the Matrix had may be gone, but there's new knowledge to be gathered. By watching, by listening, by living will the Matrix be filled again. I will ask everybody to tell me the memories of their lives, so that the Matrix will glow brightly once more.

See, it has already started."

Optimus Prime opened his chest. Hot Rod stared in wonder, drawing nearer, to look at the little twinkle of light dancing merrily in the casing.

☙End❧


End file.
